


Steal Your Fire Away - Part 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A romantic interlude which the lads deserve considering what I've put them through and what is to come.





	Steal Your Fire Away - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Steal Your Fire Away - Part 3

### Steal Your Fire Away - Part 3

#### by Claire Dobbin

  


Date: Sunday, November 24, 2002 2:41 PM 
    
    
         Title: Steal Your Fire Away - Part 3
         Author: Claire Dobbin (Callisto) 
         Author's Website:
         http://www.slashcity.net/~claired/index.htm
         Mirror Site: http://claired.populli.net/
         Status: NEW - Part of the 'Lifeboat Trilogy' so it probably
         won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've read the
         previous sections.
         Available at:
         http://www.slashcity.net/~claired/X%20Files%20page.htm 
         Category: AU, Drama, Relationship, Hurt/Comfort 
         Pairings: Skinner/Krycek 
         Rating: NC-17 
         Beta: Thank you Bertina and Ursula ;-)
         Summary: A romantic interlude which the lads deserve
         considering what I've put them through and what is to come.
    
         Oh, I forgot, apologies in advance to any realtors onlist.
    

* * *

The Lifeboat Trilogy  
Steal Your Fire Away  
Part Three 

Skinner gently edged his way out of their bed an hour before dawn; having slept only in fits and starts. Strangely, despite the hectic pace of the previous three days and the lovemaking that had lasted long into the night, he wasn't tired. If anything, he felt energised. So much had happened so quickly he was having difficulty processing it. He needed to think things through, gain some kind of perspective, and he couldn't do that with the intoxicating scent of Alex in his senses and the warm, hard length of him pressed close. But he didn't stray far. Finding his robe by touch in the darkness, he pulled it on and fumbled his way to the armchair next to the bed. He listened as Alex, unsettled by his absence, tossed and turned for a little while before drifting back into deep sleep. 

Even with the living proof less than two metres across the room, Skinner still couldn't quite believe that they'd made it, that Alex was free and with him, and that they were beginning a life together, a life that could offer him his career and Alex Krycek. Having both seemed irreconcilable and instinctively raised the hackles on the back of his neck. It was all too neat, too much like a clichd romantic novel, when viewed through the harsh reality of his life experience. That only served to make him suspicious and wary, like someone waiting for the other shoe to drop. It made him want to pack up the Lexus with Alex and as much as it could carry and head for the hills. 

At least, talking over the Director's offer with Mulder had toned down his 'fight or flee' reaction somewhat. He had met with the younger man directly after work on Monday, in a quiet Georgetown bar, where he'd poured out a lengthy and depressing account of his suspicions and fears. Mulder had listened intently, and then said, "You know, there is always the possibility, Walter, that the Director is offering it to you because you're the right man for the job. When it comes to running a tight ship, they couldn't choose a better one." 

Skinner snorted. "Sure, like I did with you." 

"Hey, as if you didn't know it, you were always the boss. It may have taken a while, but the respect you earned from me kept me from going off the rails on more than a few occasions. You know when to put the brakes on and when to ease up. You're fair and honest and the people who work for you trust you." 

Skinner turned away from him, embarrassed. 

"God knows we've good reason to be suspicious, all of us," Mulder had added wryly, "but this promotion could be just what the Director indicated: an able man with a unique insight and the right experience being given his due." He waited until Skinner turned back. "It also means the Bureau has access to Kry. to Alex's - expertise - in a direct but informal way. When you think about it, it's a pretty shrewd move on the Director's part and one that offers Alex a kind of protection. I think you should accept it." 

It was Mulder at his manipulative best, pushing his personal agenda, but the point he made was valid: knowledge is power, and power protects. Where better to access knowledge than in one of the most senior positions in the Federal Bureau of Investigation? 

They had parted without him telling Mulder of the decision he'd come to. He wanted Alex to be the first to know. 

But two days later Alex still didn't know. It hadn't seemed right to bring the subject up during their long and intimate call on Monday night, and Skinner had spent all of Tuesday in meeting after meeting, tidying up loose ends so he could take the rest of the week off. 

Wednesday morning had been frantic, as he prepared for Alex's release. He was determined that everything would be perfect. So perfect in fact, that he was ten minutes late arriving at White Oaks, where he found Alex looking edgy and anxious. And that wasn't the only thing that had marred the occasion. He was still smarting from the exchange he'd had with Dr. Massie, in which he was left in no doubt of the doctor's disapproval of how he'd arrived at the facility to collect Alex with a full set of identity documents in the name Alexander Svetlov. 

Massie had said nothing when Skinner spread the papers out on the table, only pursing his lips and raising a hostile eyebrow. For a moment Alex had looked stunned, before he schooled his features into a neutral expression and ran his hand over them. 

"It is my name, after all," he said, "and I don't have any other ID." 

Making a decision, he smiled at Walter and slipped them into his wallet. The doctor had ended the uncomfortable silence that followed by popping the champagne cork and offering a toast for good luck and happiness. They clinked glasses and accepted the good wishes gratefully, but it was obvious from Alex's body language that his patience was exhausted and all he wanted was to be on his way. 

"Okay, Alex," the doctor chuckled, "I'm reading you loud and clear. Go find Joe and sign for your personal affects. We'll meet you at the front desk shortly." 

"I thought we talked about this, Walter," Massie had stated the moment he and Skinner were alone. "Alex is not a child, nor is he in your charge. He walks out of here a functioning, responsible adult. Otherwise he wouldn't be going. An issue as important as reverting to his family name should have been discussed with him first, not presented as a fait accompli. In fact, it would have been more appropriate if he had been the one to raise it. You're his partner and his guide, not his keeper. If you want this relationship to work, I suggest you remember that." 

Even though Skinner was convinced he'd acted correctly, the comment still stung. 

"I don't consider myself Alex's keeper, doctor." Appreciative of the supportive way the man had treated them both, he had tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. "And I certainly don't think of him as a child. But it is a new start and I don't see why we have to drag a lot of unnecessary baggage -" 

"If it were possible to wipe out the past," the doctor interrupted, "as easily as that, my professional services would not be in such high demand." He had peered over the top of his glasses directly into Skinner's eyes for emphasis. "He's Alex Krycek, and he always will be. Period. That isn't unnecessary baggage. You're the one who has to adjust to that, not him." 

Skinner had fumed silently, though he said nothing, as together they walked to the lobby where Alex was bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other, his necessary baggage littered around his feet. 

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Skinner said, his anger melting away in the warmth of the smile on Alex's face. 

Massie held out his hand. "I'll see you next week, Alex. Enjoy your freedom. You've earned it." 

"Thanks, doctor." Alex shook the extended hand warmly. 

He and Skinner left together without looking back, and when the car accelerated away from the closing security gates Alex had drawn a deep, tension releasing breath. Skinner glanced over to find him stretched out in the passenger seat, head back and eyes closed, in a pose that spoke volumes about trust and vulnerability. Watching, he felt vindicated in his decision to provide Alex with his new identity. He had said it himself: the name belonged to him, coming from a family he loved and who loved him. There would never be a better time to reclaim it than on the day he walked out of While Oaks, a free man, knowing who he really was and having the freedom to choose. 

So what if it was within Skinner's gift to have all the documents authorized quickly? Why send Alex off on an unnecessary paper chase that could end up taking months, only to arrive at the same outcome. He was determined to make this as easy for Alex as possible, to be there for him with whatever help was needed to get this right. It was what Walter Skinner had always done for the people he loved. It was what he did best, and Dr. Massie be damned. 

He smiled grimly to himself when he thought of how the doctor would have reacted had he known about the new jeep that stood waiting for Alex in the drive, or the clothes in the dresser and closet, bought to replace those provided by the facility. No, the doctor would not have liked that one little bit. 

Alex had been stunned for a second time in one day, and had initially protested about the expense, but Skinner had smoothed that over by agreeing to accept part payment from the money Alex's mother had given him, and to work out a payment plan for the rest as soon as he found a job. Then they'd gone for a drive in the jeep and any tension that remained in Alex had dissipated when they hit the open road, the radio pumping out his favourite radio station and the sheer joy of his release sparking like electricity between the two of them. 

It may have gotten off to a poor start but the day had ended in the most satisfying way possible, with lovemaking that was unbounded in both its gentleness and its ferocity. They denied themselves nothing, and when Alex asked, without words, to have his lover in him bare, Skinner had tossed the condom away and slid sensuously into him as the final barrier between them was breached. 

He had never experienced such complete sexual fulfilment before, and the sweetest part was when he looked into the eyes of his lover, and found in them not only a mirror image of his own pleasure, but also the reflection of the love he felt for Alex. 

The other man murmured something unintelligible into the pillow and turned over onto his back, and Skinner realised that dawn was far enough advanced to make out his lover's form in its grey tones. Inexorably, it drew him in and chased away all the worries and fears as he found himself indulging in his favourite pastime: watching Alex. 

Alex brought out the voyeur in him. And not just at the moments, unconscious or otherwise, when the man exuded his innate sensuality, but all the time. Alex doing anything was worth watching, though Alex open and vulnerable in sleep was especially good. So good, it ran a close second to watching him lost in the sexual act, with face scrunched up as he laboured towards completion, or transcendent at the moment of release. 

Skinner's cock stirred as the image of Alex, triumphant above him, pumping come as deeply into his body as he could manage, replayed in his memory. And he'd managed to get pretty deep; the delicious ache Skinner felt was testament to that. But despite the wonderfully provocative image, it seemed that stirring was all Walt Junior was capable of, given the few short hours respite. Unlike Alex, who was doing some stirring of his own as his erection made its presence known beneath the sheet. 

Watching was great, but touching was better. Skinner stood up and stretched hard enough to pop all the vertebrae that had cramped uncomfortably during the hour spent in the armchair. The movement teased Alex the final measure from sleep, and his eyes flickered open in the dim light to focus on his lover. 

What he saw drew a needy moan from him. The stretch had parted Skinner's robe to reveal the sculpted effect of long hours in the gym, and he stood with his weight on his right hip and both arms under tension behind his head in a posing position that hardened Alex so quickly it hurt. Almost. He kicked the sheet off impatiently, and opened his legs as he reached out his hand to Skinner. 

"Walter, babe, now . now . " 

Skinner smiled ruefully and caught hold of the hand, allowing himself to be pulled down on top of Alex. He manoeuvred between Alex's legs until their cocks lay side by side and began undulating slowly. Alex groaned and opened his mouth to Skinner's tongue as the older man took control. 

"In me . " Alex pleaded when the kiss ended. 

"Isn't going to happen, Alex," Skinner told him, unconcerned. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. 

He reached out to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand and levered up on one hand to squeeze a liberal amount over Alex's blood darkened cock, then he got back into position and picked up the tempo of the undulations. The stimulation and the sight and sound of Alex writhing beneath him made him half hard, and he began to grind harder against Alex's rigid cock with a twisting motion of his hips. 

"Come on Alex, give it to me . " he coaxed in a husky voice that sent Alex's hips bucking up to meet every thrust. 

"Just a little more, Alex . you got it . that's it . you're there . " 

Alex arched and stilled against him while his cock spurted. Skinner could feel the sticky heat splash on his own abdomen. He reached down and gently massaged Alex's shaft with just the perfect amount of pressure until the younger man groaned loudly and went limp. Skinner rolled off him and lay in a tangle of sheet and robe and belt, enjoying Alex's after-glow by proxy. 

Several minutes passed before Alex could summon the energy to turn his head towards Skinner. 

"Fuck, Walter . " was all he could manage. 

"And a good morning to you, too," Skinner said, pushing up on his elbow to grin down at him. 

"'Morning, Walter," Alex replied sleepily, turning over onto his stomach. "Call me when it's afternoon". 

"I'll call you when breakfast's ready," Skinner leaned over to whisper in his ear. "So make the most of it." 

"Breakfast sounds good," Alex agreed, realising he was hungry, "but we stay in bed." 

"That might be arranged," Skinner told him. "With the right incentive." 

"I've got your incentive ." Alex mock growled in a way that made Skinner want to forget breakfast, and the shower he needed badly, but he stood up and stoically belted his robe. 

"Anything in particular you'd like?" he asked. 

"Uh-uh, whatever," Alex told him, lazily re-arranging his pillow to find the perfect position. 

Skinner prudishly pulled the sheet up to cover Alex's unconcerned nakedness and headed for the kitchen. He peered into the refrigerator and began pulling out all the things he liked himself. It was easy cooking for Alex. He had yet to find something his lover either didn't like or wouldn't eat, and in very short time he was carrying a laden tray back into the bedroom where he found Alex snoring softly. 

He set the tray down and returned to the kitchen for the coffee pot and two mugs. Sitting on Alex's side of the bed he carefully poured coffee into one of the mugs. The scent of freshly perked Guatemalan Antigua blend swirled around them both and Alex immediately woke up. 

"Better than an alarm clock," Skinner muttered, smiling to himself. 

Alex pulled himself up against the headboard and blindly reached for the mug. He took a long, satisfying swallow and opened his eyes to find Skinner sitting up on his own side of the bed, forking heartily into a mound of scrambled eggs. 

"Hey, where's mine?" he asked. 

In response, Skinner, feeling a little foolish, loaded his fork and held it up to Alex's lips. 

They curled into an indulgent smile, then opened to wrap themselves around the fork in manner that was probably illegal in several states. 

Skinner swallowed his own eggs with a gulp that made Alex release the fork suddenly, grinning as he did so. All innocence he settled back against the pillows and began munching on a piece of crispy bacon from the tray Skinner had placed between them. When he was ready for more eggs he nodded at Skinner's plate and primly accepted each forkful offered to him. Prim or not the whole experience assuaged one sort of hunger in Skinner and ignited another, and barely had Alex swallowed his final mouthful of coffee than he found himself on his belly, on a pillow, being prepped for some fairly frantic sex. 

"Um ... I don't think we're supposed to do this so soon after eating, Walter," he stated, laughter evident in his voice. 

"That's swimming," Skinner panted, getting into position between the spread legs. 

Sliding in, Skinner wrapped both arms around his lover's chest and began thrusting. 

"Oh . oh . oh . yeah . right . uh ." 

"Anyway, Alex," he promised, panting even harder, "I won't let you drown." 

Alex moaned in pleasure, then managed to grunt out, "Uh . that's okay then." 

Neither of them drowned, except in pleasure, and afterwards Alex reached back to run his hand down Skinner's sweaty side, enjoying the weight of the man on top of him. 

"Think that shower would be a good idea now," he suggested. 

Skinner grunted loudly as he rolled away. 

Alex used the sheet to wipe himself clean and gathered the scattered dishes back onto the tray. Balancing it carefully he returned it to the kitchen and set the shower running at a temperature that suited them both. It took a bit of effort to get Walter moving, but soon he was standing under the powerful stream, hands on the tiles, arms stretched out supporting his weight while the water poured over his head and face. Reluctantly he straightened up and began briskly soaping himself. He was finished and rinsed by the time Alex stepped into the stall. 

"Bed's changed, babe," he told the older man, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck. "I won't be long." 

The fresh, white sheets looked inviting and he slid between them, enjoying the coolness on his heated skin. Faintly he could smell the lingering scent of the their lovemaking all around him, and the sound of Alex repeatedly singing the same snatch of song circled comfortingly in his head. 

It felt good in a way that Skinner had never experienced before. Sure they were still in the honeymoon phase, but being with Alex was like being with no other lover. It was as if the man's very presence turned up the gain on all Skinner's senses and he knew no one but Alex could satisfy this new awareness. 

The bed dipped and Alex wrapped himself around Skinner's eager body, moving the experience along from good to perfect. They lay silently, content just to 'be' together, for a long time. It was Alex who eventually breached the silence. 

"I'm going to miss this place," he said. 

"Yeah, it 's been good here." 

"I guess we'll need to start looking for somewhere soon?" 

"Real soon, the lease is up next week," Skinner told him. "I've arranged five viewings tomorrow and another four on Saturday." 

"Oh, okay," he agreed, pulling Skinner into and even tighter embrace. "Better make the best of today, then." 

"Absolutely," Skinner said emphatically. "We're about to enter house hunting hell." 

He felt the bubble of laughter rise up through Alex's body. 

"What?" he asked. 

"This will be a first for me," Alex told him, "but it can't be that bad." 

Skinner shifted round to face his lover, ready to put him right on the subject of realtors and their evil ways, but he got hit with the full blast of a Krycek sexy smile. Mmmm, he thought, that could be useful. 

"Okay then, Alex," he said, decisively, "I'm making you chief negotiator." 

Alex shrugged, unfazed in his innocence. "Sure, let me at 'em." 

"Great, now where were we?" Skinner asked, turning back into position. 

"Just about here," Alex replied, spooning up tightly again. 

"Oh yeah, perfect." 

They both sighed contentedly, knowing that sleep and love were theirs for the taking when the time came.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Claire Dobbin


End file.
